Olhos de boneca
by flor do deserto
Summary: Até que consiga encontrar seus olhos, a pequena menina perdida no bosque não poderá encontrar o caminho para casa. FELIZ HALLOWEEN!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 _ **Então vocês vão querer... Doces ou travessuras?**_

 **Olhos de boneca**

Crianças, especialmente garotos, adoram fazer tudo o que há de proibido e logo que se mudou para aquela vizinhança Inuyasha percebeu que teria de "dançar conforme a música" para conseguir se enturmar com o resto dos garotos, ou seja, ele teria de atravessar sozinho o bosque do outro lado da rua — ao que parece eles obrigavam todos os garotos novos a fazerem isso — do contrário seria chamado de covarde e atormentado por eles pelo resto da vida.

—Nem é uma caminhada tão longa assim. — Miroku o "consolou" pondo uma mão em suas costas — Só um quilometro e meio em linha reta deste lado até o outro, isso, claro, desde que você não saia da trilha.

Aquele ali Inuyasha já conhecia há algum tempo, pois os dois eram amigos de classe desde o segundo ano do primário, agora estava ambos no primeiro ano do ginásio.

—Feh, eu não estou nem ai pra isso, ando mais que isso todos os dias para ir e voltar da escola. — Inuyasha estalou a língua — Eu só quero saber qual é a do bosque. Que é que ele tem demais?

Miroku olhou para o bosque do outro lado da rua.

—Na verdade nada.

—Como assim nada? — Inuyasha reclamou — Então por que é que todo mundo faz tanta pressão para eu entrar sozinho lá se não tem nada de mais?

—É que ele realmente não tem nada demais... Aparentemente. — Miroku cerrou os olhos.

Inuyasha o olhou.

—Como assim aparentemente?

—Eu não sei direito, é que quando se entra lá dentro sempre se tem uma sensação muito esquisita, não dá pra explicar, mas não é uma sensação boa, nem os adultos gostam de entrar lá dentro.

—É verdade que, pensando bem, desde que cheguei aqui nunca vi ninguém entrar ali, todo mundo prefere dar a volta nele, até você que mora lá do outro lado do bosque.

Miroku concordou.

—Mas então, você vai atravessar o bosque amanhã?

—Vou sim, não vou deixar ninguém ficar dizendo por ai que sou um frouxo. — Inuyasha se levantou — Mas não diga nada à minha mãe, ela vive com medo de eu sair sozinho e alguém me oferecer doces ou brinquedos e me levar embora. Mesmo eu já tendo treze anos.

—O que?

—Nem me pergunte. — O rapaz balançou a cabeça levantando-se. — É uma paranóia que ela tem.

—Então...! — Miroku virou-se quando viu que o amigo já ia entrar em casa — Amanhã às 15h?

—Às 15h. — confirmou Inuyasha — Avise aos outros.

Aquele que tinha os olhos mais claros concordou vendo o outro entrar em casa e fechar a porta.

Levantou-se com um suspiro, bem, de volta para casa... As coisas seriam tão mais fáceis se ele não tivesse que dar a volta naquele imenso bosque estúpido para chegar nela...! Mas nem morto que ele entraria naquele lugar de novo.

*.*.*.*

No dia seguinte, exatamente às 15h um trio de garotos se reuniu junto com Inuyasha na entrada do bosque do outro lado da rua para assisti-lo entrar no local.

—É só seguir a trilha e não se desviar dela. — disse um dos garotos — Não tem como se perder.

—Feh, eu sei.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e jogou o walk toque — ele havia ganhado um par deles no último natal, embora o quisesse fosse outra coisa — para o tal garoto avisar àqueles do outro lado do bosque — Miroku e mais um — que ele já estava a caminho, em seguida enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou confiante bosque adentro.

...

Miroku tinha razão, realmente não havia nada de mais naquele lugar, e mesmo assim... Ele transmitia algo a Inuyasha que ele não sabia dizer o que era, mas certamente não era bom.

Era como uma sensação de medo, embora ele não estivesse amedrontado, e fazia Inuyasha querer desesperadamente sair correndo daquele lugar, só que não podia fazer isso, mas não por causa do garoto do outro lado do bosque que, certamente, sairia contando a todos como Inuyasha terminara a prova correndo e chorando como um bebezinho — embora ele não estivesse chorando — era... Algo mais.

De repente o coração de Inuyasha saltou quando ele pensou ter ouvido algo.

Franziu o cenho.

Mas o que era aquilo, por que toda aquela ansiedade afinal?

Não tinha razão para seu coração saltar daquele jeito, com certeza havia sido algum coelho ou esquilo, embora aquele bosque fosse tão silencioso que sequer parecesse haver algum animal vivendo ali.

... Não havia animais ali.

Nada.

Nem mesmo pássaros.

Até mesmo o vento parava de soprar ali dentro.

Afinal que tipo de lugar era aquele?!

E que som fora aquele que ele ouvira?

Sabia que não havia pisado em nada, então talvez fosse algum dos garotos o seguindo para ter certeza de que ele não iria se acovardar.

—Quem está ai? — gritou olhando em volta.

Ninguém respondeu, mas ele viu algo se mover a sua esquerda, por entre as árvores.

—Ei! — chamou, e não era nenhum dos meninos, pois estava usando um kimono branco, o que não era muito comum naquela época do ano, mas fosse lá quem fosse, não pareceu ouvi-lo e continuou se afastando. — Ei você!

Hesitou por um segundo antes de sair da trilha, eles o haviam avisado sobre aquilo: se saísse da trilha seria muito fácil se perder.

Mas talvez fosse apenas alguma brincadeira deles?

De qualquer forma ele acabou por sair da trilha.

Ainda chegou a chamar duas ou três vezes pela pessoa de kimono, mas ela não parecia escutá-lo... Nem parecia estar passando muito bem, pois seguia de forma trôpega se apoiando nas árvores ao caminhar.

Finalmente ela parou de caminhar e caiu de joelhos aos pés de uma árvore, onde, com as próprias mãos, começou a escavar entre suas raízes.

Seus cabelos eram curtos lisos e escuros, parte deles estavam presos atrás da cabeça com um laço cor de rosa, e, mesmo ajoelhada como estava, ele podia ver que ela era bem mais nova que ele, seu kimono não era totalmente branco também, como ele pensara a principio — agora ele via isso — era estampado por delicadas flores de cerejeira cujo tom rosado combinava com o obi do kimono, mas não era apenas isso, ele também estava incrustado de terra e lama — assim como suas mãos, que pareciam, além de sujas, um tanto feridas — especialmente na região dos joelhos.

Parecia que ela andava escavando no bosque já há algum tempo.

—Onde estão?! — ela a ouviu gemer, quase com desespero, enquanto se aproximava — Onde eles estão mamãe? Onde você os colocou mamãe?!

—Com licença? — chamou parando atrás dela — Está tudo bem com você?

Mais uma vez ela nem pareceu ouvi-lo:

—Minha mãe me amava, ela me disse isso! — Falou angustiada sem parar de cavar, não parecia que conseguiria parar, mesmo se quisesse — Por isso elas os tirou de mim, mas agora... Agora... Não posso voltar para casa.

—E-ei... — ele pôs a mão em seu ombro.

De repente a menina virou-se para ele.

—Eu não consigo enxergar o caminho de casa!

A menina não tinha olhos.

Em choque Inuyasha recuou um passo para trás, mas tropeçou e caiu.

—Meus olhos... — a menina sem olhos gemeu "olhando" diretamente para ele — Minha mãe os tomou de mim.

Inuyasha quis gritar, ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som concreto saiu de lá.

Foi só quando a menina sem olhos pareceu esticar uma mão para tentar tocá-lo que ele finalmente conseguiu levantar-se e correr dali.

E não parou de correr nem mesmo quando saiu do bosque.

Nem mesmo quando ouviu Miroku e o outro garoto o chamarem perguntando o que havia acontecido.

Não parou de correr até chegar a sua casa.

Não até trancar-se em seu quarto.

—Inuyasha? — sua mãe chamou batendo na porta de seu quarto no dia seguinte — Inuyasha está tudo bem? Desde ontem você não sai do quarto.

—Está tudo bem mãe. — ele respondeu de forma seca.

Izayoi olhou de forma angustiada para a porta do quarto.

—Desde ontem também não come nada.

—Quando eu tiver fome eu saio. — ele respondeu da mesma forma que antes.

Izayoi mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não. Eu estou bem mãe.

—Mas eu...

—Eu estou bem mãe. — repetiu enfatizando cada uma de suas palavras.

Ele queria ficar sozinho, Izayoi suspirou e foi embora.

Minutos depois ela estava de volta.

Mas dessa vez não bateu, e sim simplesmente entrou com uma bandeja na mão.

—Mãe! — Inuyasha reclamou sentando-se na cama — A porta estava trancada!

—Eu tenho a chave. — respondeu simplesmente.

—Eu podia estar pelado aqui dentro! — afirmou corando da cabeça aos pés.

—Filho meu não vai ficar sem comer. — ela sentenciou pondo a bandeja próxima a ele na cama.

Inuyasha observou os mini sanduíches e o suco preparado por sua mãe, não pareciam ruins, esticou uma mão e pegou um.

Acenando afirmativa Izayoi sentou-se do outro lado da bandeja.

—Agora quer me dizer o que foi que aconteceu ontem?

 _A garota sem olhos._

De repente Inuyasha não podia mais mastigar, e muito menos engolir.

—Não aconteceu nada ontem.

—Foram os meninos que implicaram com você? — ela pressionou.

Inuyasha forçou-se a engolir.

—Por favor, mãe, eu já tenho treze anos, se alguém tivesse mesmo implicado comigo eu tinha metido a pancada.

—Então o que foi?

Engolir tornou-se difícil novamente, mas Inuyasha realmente precisava falar com alguém — do contrário talvez ficasse louco sem conseguir tirar aquilo da cabeça — e certamente esse alguém não seria nenhum dos garotos da rua, que zombariam e ririam dele se soubessem disso, exceto Miroku, claro, mas ele também não queria que o amigo o achasse louco, então que alguém melhor para falar naquele momento do que sua mãe?

—Na verdade... — Ele forçou-se a engolir. — Ontem eu entrei naquele bosque do outro lado da rua?

—Mesmo? — sua mãe lançou um olhar à janela para ver o bosque lá fora, mas ela estava fechada, mesmo estando um dia lindo lá fora.

—E... Eu vi uma coisa... Lá dentro do bosque.

O cérebro de Izayoi automaticamente soou o alarme e, sem pensar, ela agarrou os ombros do filho:

—Quem era?! O que queria?! Ofereceu-te doces?! Brinquedos?!

—Mãe para com isso, não foi nada disso! — ele afastou as mãos da mãe — O que eu vi foi... Uma menina.

Izayoi piscou.

—Uma menina?

Inuyasha confirmou e, mesmo meio acuado, ele continuou:

—Eles me avisaram para não sair da trilha, mas então eu vi aquela menina e... Ela não parecia bem, estava chorando, andava cambaleando e eu achei que estivesse perdida, então sai da trilha para ir ver se ela estava bem. Ela estava cavando e não parava de repetir que tinha perdido algo.

—Cavando? — repetiu.

—É. — ele fez uma pausa — Parecia realmente muito angustiada, mas quando eu perguntei o que ela tinha, ela se virou e... Ela não tinha olhos.

—Não tinha olhos? — assustou-se Izayoi.

Inuyasha balançou fortemente a cabeça.

—Não, apenas dois buracos vazios. Eu... Eu não estava sonhando mãe, eu sei o que vi! Eu até toquei-a! — de repente muito envergonhado, por estar tão assustado novamente, ele cobriu os olhos com o antebraço. — Mas eu não estou louco, mãe.

Gentilmente sua mãe colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça.

—Eu sei que não querido. — o acalmou — E depois?

—Depois?! — Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça com um estalo — Depois eu corri é claro! A garota não tinha olhos!

—Mas ela realmente parecia estar precisando de ajuda.

—Mas a senhora não me ouviu? Eu disse que ela não tinha olhos! — repetiu abismado.

—Inuyasha deixe-me te contar uma coisa. — Izayoi suspirou. — Certa vez, quando eu ainda estava grávida de você, eu fui visitar a casa do seu avô, então eu estava lá lavando alguns pratos quando, por acaso, ergui o olhar e vi pela janela uma menina brincando nos fundos da casa, eu não sabia quem ela era e nem como havia entrado ali, nunca a havia visto pela vizinhança também, então, enquanto eu a observava, a menina de repente ergueu a cabeça, mas estava olhando para o lado oposto ao que eu estava, como se alguém tivesse a chamado, e levantou-se, ela começou a se afastar da janela e desapareceu.

—Desapareceu?! — Inuyasha repetiu em choque.

—Um segundo depois ela reapareceu agora já próxima à cerca. — sua mãe continuou — Fiquei tão chocada que não consegui mover-me nem falar nada, e só fiquei vendo enquanto aquela doce garotinha se aproximava cada vez mais da cerca, até ficar na ponta dos pés esticando um braço para o alto e se apoiando na cerca com a outra mão, como se tentasse alcançar algo, mas ela começou a flutuar, parecia que mãos invisíveis a estavam carregando, e antes que passasse pela cerca... Ela sumiu.

Inuyasha a encarou.

—Isso é mesmo verdade mãe?

—Claro que sim! — respondeu ofendida.

—E... O que isso tem haver com a menina sem olhos no bosque e eu?

Sua mãe voltou a suspirar.

—Eu obviamente contei ao seu avô o que eu tinha visto e ele me disse... Ele me disse...

—O que? O que o vovô disse?! — Inuyasha perguntou ansioso.

—Que quando era pequeno ele tinha uma irmã mais velha chamada Mio, um dia, quando tinha nove anos, Mio estava brincando nos fundos de casa e simplesmente desapareceu... Todos procuraram por ela, mas nunca a encontraram, nem nunca descobriram o que aconteceu com Mio. — sua mãe fechou as mãos em punho sobre as pernas — Um dia, mais de dez anos depois do desaparecimento, seu avô estava na cozinha e, assim como eu, por acaso olhou para o lado de fora e viu Mio, exatamente como era no dia em que sumiu, usava até mesmo o mesmo vestido, seu avô ficou em estado de choque e não conseguiu dizer nada... Enquanto Mio se afastava e sumia por cima da cerca. — uma pausa — Ele acha, não, nós achamos que, naquele dia em que sumiu, alguém muito ruim apareceu por trás da cerca e ofereceu algo para atrair a atenção de Mio, quando ela se aproximou... Ele a levou. E agora Mio continua ali, brincando naquele mesmo quintal, esperando que alguém lhe chame e lhe diga para não ir com aquela pessoa ruim que a levou.

Por algum tempo Inuyasha ficou olhando para o chão sem saber o que dizer.

—É por isso que... Sempre fica tão preocupada com alguém me oferecendo doces ou brinquedos? — Izayoi acenou — A senhora... — hesitou — A senhora disse que Mio ainda está esperando que alguém a chame? Por que a senhora ou o vovô ainda não fizeram isso?

Izayoi balançou a cabeça.

—Nem eu nem seu avô voltamos a vê-la, acho... Que há apenas uma única chance de salvá-la para cada pessoa. — ela fitou o filho — Aquela menina no bosque... Em algum momento ela tentou te fazer mal Inuyasha? A você ou a qualquer um que já esteve lá?

Inuyasha paralisou.

Mal? Não, agora que pensava bem no assunto em momento algum ela pareceu tentar atacá-lo, na verdade, no começo, ela nem sequer conseguia perceber que ele estava ali! Assim como também ele parecia ter sido o primeiro a perceber a presença dela.

Mesmo assim, o que se esperava que ele fizesse?! Ela não tinha olhos!

—Eu só estou dizendo... — recomeçou sua mãe, olhando novamente para a janela, apesar de ela continuar fechada — Que talvez, como Mio, ela seja apenas uma menininha precisando de ajuda.

Quinze dias mais tarde... Inuyasha se viu novamente na entrada do bosque, se perguntado o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali.

—Essa é boa, minha mãe pira se sequer imaginar que algum estranho tentou me atrair com brinquedos ou doces, mas ai eu digo que vi uma garota sem olhos e ela me diz "vai lá ajudar a coitadinha, ela deve estar com problemas" só faltou me dizer "e se tiver tempo chame ela pra um chá com biscoitos também", francamente, aquela mulher!

Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que sua mãe havia lhe dito sobre a pequena Mio e afastar-se daquele bosque, mas também não conseguia se forçar a entrar ali novamente, a menina podia até não ter tentado atacá-lo, _num primeiro momento,_ mas ele não era estúpido, ele tinha visto filmes, ele sabia o que acontecia quando algum idiota resolvia entrar em uma floresta, ou bosque nesse caso, obviamente amaldiçoado!

Legal, ela estava procurando pelos olhos dela, daí ela nãos os acha e o que? Pega os olhos do primeiro idiota que passar, no caso, ele.

Bem, para todo caso ele estava levando quilo de sal com ele, matar o fantasma não ia, mas daria a ele tempo de fugir caso ela tentasse alguma coisa.

Engoliu em seco e, enchendo-se de uma boa dose de coragem — e uma maior ainda de estupidez — deu o primeiro passo para dentro daquele bosque.

...

—Mas afinal o que eu esperava? — resmungou consigo mesmo cerca de meia hora depois já praticamente no final da trilha. — Que eu entraria aqui e ela pularia na minha frente dizendo...

Folhas secas estalaram atrás de si.

Inuyasha virou-se.

Ali estava ela.

Sem notá-lo ali a garota sem olhos atravessou a trilha lenta e cambaleante saindo do lado direito do bosque para retornar ao esquerdo, apoiando-se nas árvores sem conseguir enxergar com seus orbes vazias o caminho que deveria seguir.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco e a seguiu.

Se ela realmente pretendia arrancar os olhos de alguém para substituir os que perdera, então estava fazendo muito mal esse trabalho, sequer se dava conta quando estava ou não sozinha no bosque.

A menos, é claro, que ela atraísse suas vitimas bosque adentro fingindo estar ferida ou perdida, precisando de ajuda, porque se fosse isso...! Estava dando muito certo: ele a estava seguindo como um patinho.

Finalmente a menina parou.

—Mamãe. — ela gemeu — Foi aqui que você os enterrou?

E, da mesma forma que antes, ela ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a cavar com as próprias mãos.

—E-ei. — gaguejou, já com a mão enfiada no pacote de sal — V-você tem algum problema?

 _Que pergunta estúpida. Ela não tem olhos, claro que tem problemas!_

—Mamãe me amava! — exclamou a menina enquanto cavava freneticamente. — Ela arrancou meus olhos e os esconde porque me amava ela... Ela não queria que eu visse o que ela ia fazer, mas agora não posso enxergar o caminho de casa também, mas eu sei que ela... Ela me amava!

Em um surto a garota levou as mãos à cabeça, como se quisesse arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Ela não o via ali. Parecia que ele era o fantasma.

—Menina! — Inuyasha chamou fechando fortemente os olhos — Eu quero saber se você precisa de ajuda!

De repente ela calou-se, sentou-se sobre os tornozelos e ficou muito, muito quieta.

Inuyasha recuou um passo.

—Ajudar...? — sussurrou olhando lentamente para trás, ver os buracos vazios e escuros em seu rosto, onde deveriam estar seus olhos, eram ainda mais chocantes do que ele podia se lembrar — Alguém disse... Que quer me ajudar?

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

E agora, o que ela faria?

—Em todos esses anos... Ninguém nunca tinha me oferecido algo assim antes. — de repente ela falava muito baixinho. — Quem foi que disse... Que quer me ajudar?

Tão infeliz.

Inuyasha nunca havia visto alguém tão infeliz antes.

—Fui... — Inuyasha forçou-se a reencontrar a voz — Fui eu.

—"Fui eu"... — ela sussurrou ainda mais baixo agora virando-se. — E quem é você?

Que morte horrível ela tivera.

—Eu sou Inuyasha. — respondeu tenso. — Moro aqui perto.

—Inuyasha... — sua mão ergueu-se e apalpou o ar até encontrá-lo e agarrar sua camisa. — Você quer me ajudar?

Lentamente Inuyasha sentou-se no chão em frente a ela e tirou a mão do saco de sal para tocar sua bochecha.

—O que aconteceu com você?

—Mamãe me amava. — suspirou com a mão ainda firmemente agarrada à sua camisa — Mas ela já não agüentava mais, estava encurralada, ela... Ela sentiu que precisava tomar uma atitude para proteger quem amava só que era... Uma coisa horrível demais. Ela nunca se perdoaria se tivesse permitido que eu a visse... Se transformar no que ela se transformou. Então...

—Então ela arrancou seus olhos. E os enterrou em algum lugar desse bosque. — concluiu.

—Ela só fez isso porque me amava. — repetiu — Mas agora não consigo enxergar o caminho de casa.

Teve os olhos arrancados pela própria mãe... E ainda assim continuava a amando de todo coração.

—Deve ter sido horrível... — disse, cheio de piedade — Morrer dessa forma.

—Morrer? — ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, lentamente desfazendo o agarre em sua camisa. — Por que acha que eu morri?

—Eu...

—Acha que sou um espírito Inuyasha? — ela o encarou fixamente com os buracos vazios que tinha no lugar dos olhos — Eu não sou um espírito.

 _A garota não sabia que estava morta!_

—Que coisa tão horrível foi essa que sua mãe teve que fazer para proteger a quem amava? — perguntou finalmente.

Mas o que ele realmente queria perguntar era: A quem uma mãe podia amar mais do que a própria filha?

Afinal fora a mãe que a matara.

A menina sem olhos baixou o rosto, e apertou os punhos sobre o colo.

—Havia uma casa onde moravam três pessoas. — começou a contar — A primeira pessoa era um homem muito violento, a segunda pessoa era uma mulher que chorava muito, mas nunca dizia nada, e a terceira pessoa... Era uma garotinha assustada. Todos os dias havia brigas naquela casa, o homem erguia seu grande punho contra a mulher chorosa e a golpeava, e ela chorava muito, muito mesmo, mas para os vizinhos ela sempre dizia que havia caído, que era uma desastrada, ela achava que sem aquele homem ela não poderia viver, afinal era ele quem trabalhava e trazia comida para casa. Sempre que havia essas brigas, e até bem depois delas, mamãe me pegava e se escondia em baixo da cama, às vezes no armário também, para me proteger, e a si também, mas isso não adiantava muito, ela sempre estava machucada. Um dia... Aquele homem foi longe demais, ele bateu mais do que costumava bater. Mamãe decidiu que isso tinha que acabar... Ela me trouxe até aqui.

O que era aquilo? Por acaso a mãe dela acabara, de alguma forma, pondo a culpa de tudo o que acontecia na casa na própria filha ao invés de denunciar o marido agressor?

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, fosse o que fosse ele saberia agora.

—Então...?

—"Ele nos machucou pela ultima vez" foi o que ela me disse, me lembro de que ela estava com um olho roxo também "Eu não vou permitir... Que ele continue tocando em quem eu amo", mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, mamãe parecia muito angustiada, e ela me abraçou, muito forte mesmo "estou prestes a me transformar num demônio" ela me disse, e aquela altura já estava chorando "Eu sei que não irei para o céu, mas se for para salvá-la... Aceitarei minha penitência... Perdoe-me, por favor, me perdoe, mas eu te amo tanto que simplesmente não posso deixar... Que você me veja tornando-me num demônio".

A respiração de Inuyasha ficou suspensa.

—Foi ai que ela...?!

A menina acenou.

—Foi ai que mamãe arrancou meus olhos. — e ergueu novamente seu rosto de orbes vazias. — Ela os escondeu aqui em algum lugar. — moveu a cabeça como se "olhasse em volta", mas Inuyasha sabia que ela não estava fazendo isso, não sem seus olhos — E eu tenho, desde então, os procurado, porque não consigo enxergar o caminho de casa sem eles, e eu quero, mais do que tudo, voltar para casa e estar ao lado de mamãe.

—Como você os está procurando?

Ela virou seu rosto para eles.

—O que?

—Você não viu onde ela os escondeu, nem consegue ver onde está procurando, como você está procurando por eles?

—Às cegas. — respondeu com um sorriso partido — Eu sei que ela os enterrou aqui em algum lugar, então comecei a cavar desesperadamente, mas... Aos poucos a escuridão começou a me consumir e fui dominada pelo desespero. Até me perder totalmente nele. Na verdade... Essa é a primeira vez que recobro a consciência depois de todos esses anos. Obrigada. Inuyasha.

—Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

—Quanto tempo? — ela repetiu — Isso é difícil saber... Não o vejo passar.

Totalmente esquecido do pacote de sal Inuyasha levantou-se de repente, deixando o pacote cair e seu conteúdo se espalhar sem que ele percebesse, aquilo já havia sido demais para ele.

—Eu já decidi. — disse — Vou ajudá-la a procurar por seus olhos e libertá-la daqui!

—Verdade?! — ela perguntou surpresa — É verdade mesmo?!

—Claro. — Inuyasha colocou as mãos nos quadris — Eu disse que ia te ajudar, não é?

—Sim... — a menina começou a se levantar — Mas achei que estivesse falando de me ouvir...

Ela deu um passo à frente.

—P...! — Inuyasha tentou impedi-la.

Mas a menina já havia pisado no sal espalhado no chão.

—Aconteceu algo? — perguntou de pé em cima do sal.

—Isso... — Inuyasha encarou aquilo — Você não está sentindo nada?

—Sentindo? — ela inclinou a cabeça de lado — Eu deveria estar sentindo algo?

Essa garota... Era imune ao sal, mesmo que sua mãe tivesse dito que espíritos eram afetados por ele.

Então... Então... Mesmo se ele tivesse tentado jogar o sal nela para conseguir escapar caso ela o atacasse... Teria sido inútil.

—Não... Não é nada. — ele ergueu o olhar — Está ficando escuro, eu preciso ir para casa, mas prometo que volto amanhã e começaremos a procurar.

Mas quando ele virou-se sentiu que novamente algo havia agarrado sua blusa.

—Vai mesmo? — ela perguntou às suas costas — Vai mesmo voltar?

—Vou. — respondeu sem se virar — É uma promessa.

...

Naquela noite Inuyasha não conseguiu dormir.

Não porque havia passado horas conversando com o espírito de uma garotinha sem olhos que não sabia estar morta, porque — de alguma maneira bizarra — ele já havia aceitado isso, mas sim por tudo que ela havia contado.

Assim ele passou a noite na internet — o que já era um hábito seu nas suas noites de insônia.

De início ele pretendia fazer o que sempre fazia — visitar redes sociais, ver alguns vídeos, jogar jogos online... — mas quando percebeu já estava pesquisando por algum caso de assassinato envolvendo uma criança que tivesse acontecido naquela vizinhança.

E ali estava.

"Pai e filha são encontrados mortos no bosque dos murmúrios"

Bosque dos murmúrios? Talvez bosque silêncio fosse mais apropriado ou, no máximo, bosque das lamentações.

A menina queria voltar para casa para estar ao lado de sua mãe, mas ele sabia que isso não seria possível, mesmo que ela voltasse, porque com certeza sua mãe já estaria presa há muito tempo.

Ele suspirou e abriu a matéria.

Ao que parecia, treze anos atrás um homem e sua filha de onze anos — onze? A menina no bosque parecia menor e mais nova do que isso — havia sido encontrados mortos no bosque dos murmúrios, a menina tinha claros sinais de agressão, todos eles anteriores a hora de sua morte.

Havia uma foto dela anexada, seus cabelos tinham o mesmo corte, mas pareciam muito mais lisos do que agora, e será que era normal ela parecer muito mais pálida em vida do que em morte? — se bem que não havia nada de normal em uma menina sem olhos —, mas sem dúvida era ela... Não era?

Não fazia ali nenhuma menção aos olhos dela terem sido arrancados. Talvez por ser algo brutal demais.

O final da matéria dizia que a conclusão a que a policia havia chegado fora que a garotinha — Nakashima Kikyou — havia matado o próprio pai com um golpe certeiro de um pedaço de madeira na cabeça e depois, talvez vendo o que tinha feito, se suicidara.

Inuyasha ficou em choque. Ninguém nunca havia descoberto a verdade?

Não fora um homicídio seguido de suicídio. Fora um duplo homicídio.

Fora a mãe.

Ela que matara a filha e o marido.

Depois de tantos anos sendo espancada a mulher, em um surto, matara a própria filha — achando, de alguma forma distorcida que assim a estava protegendo — e o marido agressor.

...

A garota estava apalpando seu rosto.

Se Inuyasha não estivesse paralisado de tão aterrorizado com a possibilidade de ela arrancar seus olhos naquele momento, ele certamente já teria afastado suas mãos com uma tapa e a mandado parar com aquilo.

Finalmente ela afastou as mãos.

—Eu não posso vê-lo, mas acho que está triste. — afirmou — Aconteceu algo?

—Eu... — ele passou a mão pelos cabelos — Você nunca sentiu raiva de sua mãe?

—Raiva dela? — a garota juntou as mãos nas costas — Porque eu sentiria isso?

—Você sabe, ela... — _ela arrancou seus olhos!_ — Ela a matou.

—Minha mãe... Matou-me? — os braços da menina letamente penderam ao lado do corpo. — O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele havia esquecido!

Ele havia esquecido completamente que ela não sabia que estava morta!

—Eu... Eu...

—Você ainda acha que sou um espírito Inuyasha? — perguntou suavemente — Eu não sou um espírito, para isso eu teria que ter morrido.

Ela definitivamente não sabia...!

—E para ter morrido é preciso que antes eu tenha estado viva.

Um silêncio ainda maior que o de costume se fez entre eles.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

—O que você...?

—Preciso dos seus olhos Inuyasha. — ela disse de repente.

A boca de Inuyasha secou, seu coração quase parou.

—O que?

—Você disse que me ajudaria. — ela virou-se e começou a se afastar — Eu não posso ver, então encontre por mim uma cerejeira de aparência muito antiga, é, provavelmente, a árvore mais antiga daqui.

Mesmo contra toda a prudência Inuyasha a seguiu.

—Por que procurar essa árvore?

Ela seguia apoiando-se no tronco das árvores.

—Porque, além do rosto da minha mãe, essa árvore foi a última coisa que vi.

—Por isso você sempre escava perto das raízes das árvores... — percebeu.

—Exatamente.

E eles procuraram.

Por sete dias inteiros eles procuraram.

Por uma árvore tão antiga quanto o próprio bosque, ou até mais, mas sem resultados.

Procurar uma única árvore, por mais antiga que fosse, no meio daquele bosque era praticamente uma missão impossível! Mas pelo menos não tão impossível quanto escavar o bosque inteiro a procura de um par de olhos que provavelmente já havia sido devorados pelos vermes... Sua a idéia já fazia Inuyasha estremecer com ânsia de vômito.

Porém, ele havia prometido, então continuaria a ajudar Kikyou — e ainda não havia dito a ela que descobrira seu nome — a procurar pelos olhos.

—Estou cansado. — suspirou havia tanta terra debaixo de suas unhas, porque eles sempre achavam ter encontrado a árvore certa, que Inuyasha achava que nunca mais seria capaz de tirá-la toda dali — Como você fez isso durante todos esses anos?

—Bem. — ela estava ajoelhada ao seu lado — Foi por isso que eu caí naquele poço de desespero, não foi?

—Hum... É. É você tem razão. — ele levantou-se, espanando para longe a terra dos joelhos das calças — Vamos continuar.

Concordando ela esticou a mão no ar, procurando pelo tronco da árvore para ter um apoio para levantar-se.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou.

—Obrigada. — agradeceu de frente para ele.

Ela realmente parecia ter morrido muito antes dos onze anos...

Morrido?

Não importava o quanto ele falasse isso, ela insistia em negar ser um espírito e em estar morta, nunca estivera viva então não podia estar morta. Mas o que diabos ela queria dizer com isso?!

E mais uma, segundo ela, se ela realmente fosse um espírito o sal a teria ferido naquele dia, e ela não poderia ser vista por qualquer um, o que, de fato, certamente acontecia já que eles estavam conversando.

—Então por que é que só eu te vi? — ele insistira no dia em que tiveram essa conversa.

—E quem te garante que foi só isso mesmo? — ela retrucara — Talvez você simplesmente tenha sido o único a aceitar o que viu.

Ele ficara chocado, mas também não quisera admitir que isso fosse verdade, afinal se não fosse por sua mãe... Ele nunca teria falado na existência daquela menina, nem nunca mais teria voltado ali.

Foi no nono dia...

—E-ei! — ele a tocara no ombro.

Imediatamente ela parara de cavar e erguera o rosto.

—O que?

—Acho que... Encontrei.

Ele já havia visto árvores antigas — muito mais na última semana do que durante sua vida inteira —, mas nunca nenhuma tão antiga e grande quanto aquela.

Se não fosse aquela... Então ele definitivamente desistiria.

—Procure uma caixa. — ela disse enquanto escavava ao seu lado, agora com mais entusiasmo do que nunca — É pequena e feita de metal, tem rosas pintadas, mas a essa altura deve estar totalmente desbotada e imunda, foi lá que minha mãe guardou meus olhos, tenho certeza...

Sua respiração ficou suspensa.

Inuyasha parou de cavar e a olhou.

—O que foi?

—Minha mão... — seu lábio inferior estava tremendo, e ela segurava a mão próxima ao peito — Tocou em algo duro e gelado.

—A caixa com seus olhos! — ele a afastou para o lado — Com licença, deixa que eu...!

Sim, definitivamente havia algo ali.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco e puxou o objeto para fora.

—O que é? — a garota perguntou sentada ao seu lado — O que é?

—Uma caixa... — ele respondeu.

A menina aspirou fundo, pressionando ainda mais a mão contra o peito.

—Poderia ser...?

—Sim. — Inuyasha engoliu em seco — Essa é definitivamente a caixa com seus olhos.

—Meus... Meus olhos. — a voz da menina estava embargada de choro, mas ela não tinha olhos para chorar porque, naquele momento, eles estavam dentro daquela caixa — Então... Eu finalmente... Poderei voltar... Para casa?

—Sim... — por um segundo Inuyasha não soube o que fazer, então, lentamente, estendeu a caixa em sua direção — Você que pôr-lo agora...?

Mas ela recusou a caixa.

—Não posso pô-los.

—O que?! — Inuyasha surpreendeu-se — Por que não?!

—Porque neste momento eu estou em casa. — respondeu — É para o meu "eu" que está em casa que você deve devolver estes olhos, só assim o eu que está aqui poderá finalmente voltar para o lado de mamãe.

O "eu" dela que está em casa? Poderia ser... Suas cinzas?!

—Então... O que quer fazer?

—Inuyasha. — De repente a garota juntou as pontas dos dedos e curvou-se no chão até que sua testa tocasse as mãos. — Você pode me fazer um último favor?

*.*.*.*

Meia hora depois Inuyasha se viu caminhando rigidamente pelas ruas carregando consigo uma caixa metálica e se perguntado por que diabos ele havia aceitado aquilo!

 _Você sai pela saída sul do bosque, e desce a rua na direção oeste —_ ela havia dito — _Continue descendo a rua por mais vinte metros, a sua esquerda haverá uma rua com um carro muito velho que já não pode ser mais usado, ele deve estar mais velho ainda agora, ele esteve ali por todos os anos em que morei naquela rua com minha mãe, então ainda deve estar, dobre naquela rua... É a sétima casa à direita. É lá que você deve deixar meus olhos._

Aqueles olhos não paravam de rolar de um lado para o outro dentro da caixa e Inuyasha sentia seu rosto tornar-se cada vez mais esverdeado juntamente com uma crescente ânsia de vômito.

Ele ouviu um dos amigos o chamar, desde aquele dia no bosque que Inuyasha não falava com qualquer um deles — exceto na escola —, mas ignorou e fingiu não ouvir e seguiu em frente, logo ele devolveria os olhos de Kikyou e tudo aquilo teria acabado.

Sim. Ele engoliu de volta o vômito que insistia em subir. Logo tudo teria terminado.

Havia realmente um carro velho e acabado na esquina daquela rua, que parecia estar ali há tanto tempo que era como se o dono estivesse esperando até que ele se desfizesse por si mesmo.

Mas, quando parou em frente à casa que a garotinha sem olhos havia lhe indicado, ele deu-se conta de algo: Como poderia devolver aqueles olhos?!

Ele não podia simplesmente bater na porta e entregá-los, porque a mãe dela certamente acharia que ele sabia de alguma coisa — e ele sabia mesmo! — e faria algo horrível com ele.

E também não podia bater na porta, deixar a caixa, e sair correndo, porque muitas pessoas o haviam visto carregar aquela caixa até ali, e se ela perguntasse a alguma delas quem tinha deixado a caixa em sua porta...

De um jeito ou de outro ele acabaria fazendo companhia à Kikyou como uma segunda criança sem olhos no bosque dos murmúrios.

Não. Mesmo que ele tivesse prometido à Kikyou. Ele definitivamente não podia fazer algo como aquilo.

Porém, quando deu meia volta para ir embora encontrou uma mulher parada atrás de si.

Ela era uma mulher que devia estar bem pra lá dos setenta anos, tinhas os ombros curvados e uma postura derrotada, naquele dia de 31 de outubro ela estava embrulhada em um casaco esfarrapado e carregava em um dos braços uma sacola cheia de compras de mercado.

—Ora. — disse a velha senhora — Quem é você?

—Eu... Eu... — ele apertou a caixa em suas mãos — Eu estava apenas...

De repente os olhos da mulher bateram-se na caixa nas mãos de Inuyasha, e a sacola de compras caiu de seu braço.

Ótimo, mais uma testemunha para acusá-lo.

—Essa caixa... — ela estava tremula — Essa caixa é... A caixa de tesouros de minha filha Kikyou.

Aquela era a mãe de Kikyou?!

Impossível! Ela era tão velha!

—Onde você a encontrou?

Não havia mais escapatória, mesmo assim Inuyasha tentou sair pela tangente, ao lembrar-se de um pequeno detalhe que havia reparado na caixa.

—Eu... — Inuyasha engoliu em seco — Eu a encontrei no bosque, tem uma inscrição em baixo dela que diz pertencer a Nakashima Kikyou e que, caso encontrada, dever-se-ia devolvê-la nesse endereço, então eu... Eu a trouxe. Mas não a abri, nem sei o que tem dentro, juro! — apressou-se a dizer. — Então... Aqui está!

Entregou a caixa com uma reverencia.

—Essa era a caixa de tesouros de Kikyou. — a mulher repetiu pegando a caixa — Ela sempre guardava tudo o que tinha de mais precioso aqui.

Por isso ela tinha colocado os olhos da filha ali dentro?!

Isso era doentio!

—Será possível... — lentamente a mulher abriu a caixa para ver seu conteúdo, e um sorriso fino surgiu em seus lábios — Sim, como pensei, eles estão aqui.

Um sinal de alerta soou na cabeça de Inuyasha, aquela era, definitivamente, a hora dele ir embora.

—Bem, então eu já vou! — despediu-se, apressando-se a correr dali.

Mas ela o pegou antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

—Espere! — disse — Você não quer entrar? Tenho certeza que ela iria querer conhecer a alma tão bondosa que trouxe isso de volta hã...

—Inuyasha. — respondeu angustiado, tentando a todo custo soltar seu pulso — Mas eu realmente preciso ir embora agora!

—Não, por favor, venha comigo Inuyasha. — ela o estava puxando para dentro da casa. — Ela vai querer lhe agradecer pessoalmente, eu tenho certeza.

Para uma mulher de aparência tão fraca ela realmente tinha uma força incrível.

—Mas eu...!

—Será rápido, eu prometo!

A porta fechou-se às suas costas.

Aquela mulher...

Aquela mulher...

Aquela mulher certamente arrancaria os olhos dele!

—Ela está aqui. — ela avisou, puxando-o para dentro da sala, onde havia um altar, _o altar de Kikyou —_ Olhe querida, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. — avisou afastando-se de Inuyasha e se aproximando do altar — Este jovem e gentil rapaz chamado Inuyasha encontrou aquilo que há tanto tempo você tinha perdido, e veio devolver... Permita que eu os devolva ao seu rosto agora.

Ela voltou a abrir a caixa...

Não! Seria possível? Aquela mulher não tinha ali as cinzas de sua filha, mas sim seu próprio corpo mumificado?! Em que tipo de situação Inuyasha havia se metido?!

De dentro da caixa a mulher tirou... Um minúsculo e castanho... Olho de vidro?!

—Pronto. — ela murmurou absorta em seu próprio mundo, tirando um segundo olho de vidro da caixa — Não está bem melhor assim? Agora... Porque não agradece pessoalmente ao Inuyasha?

A mulher começou a se afastar do altar para que Inuyasha o visse melhor.

—Inuyasha...

Era um altar comum, havia uma foto de Kikyou segurando uma boneca no centro dele com incenso queimando em frente a ela, a esquerda da foto estava um vaso onde certamente estariam as cinzas de Kikyou, e a direita da foto... Uma boneca.

—Esta é a melhor amiga de minha filha Kikyou, _sua filhinha_ — prosseguiu a mulher — O nome dela...

A boneca tinha, agora, suaves olhos castanhos, que haviam acabados de ser retirados da caixa, seus cabelos eram curtos e escuro, com parte deles presos na parte de trás da cabeça com uma fita cor de rosa que combinava com o obi e as sakuras estampadas em seu delicado kimono branco.

—É Kagome.

A boneca... Era a menina sem olhos do bosque.

 **Fim.**

 **HEEEEEEEEEY! Adivinhem que voltou a dar as caras nesse Halloween depois de tanto tempo sumida?!**

 **(Eu sei, sou uma pessoa horrível).**

 **Pois é, por alguma razão eu amo postar no halloween, ainda mais porque eu já tinha essa estória aqui pronta no computador a algum tempo (quase um ano na verdade).**

 **E agora apenas uma pequena curiosidade: No Japão é muito comum acreditar-se que quando um objeto recebe sentimentos (positivos ou negativos) suficientes ele pode, com o tempo, acabar desenvolvendo consciência ou até mesmo tornando-se um youkai (também há outras formas de um objeto torna-se um youkai, mas isso é outra estória), que foi o que aconteceu nessa estória: Kikyou amava tanto sua boneca Kagome que quando ela morreu, Kagome acabou desenvolvendo consciência.**

 **Por isso costuma-se cremar junto com a pessoa seu objeto de maior estima.**


End file.
